Morning Star
"Send your ore through the mighty Morning Star for nearly endless growth. Ignited ore must be put out or it'll be destroyed." Overview The Morning Star is a Reborn-tier upgrader that was added on 08/07/2016, along with the introduction of the True Overlord Device. Berezaa initially thought that the True Overlord Device would be difficult to obtain without the support of an upgrade like the Morning Star, thus adding it in the same update. The Morning Star is a loopable upgrader that increases ore value by 70% (x1.7 multiplier) until it reaches a value of $1NvD. This huge cash-based cap allows players to have a chance to obtain the all-powerful True Overlord Device. When the New Heights Update comes out, this item's cap will be reduced to $1N. The life required to obtain this item will be changed to 500+. While requiring the player to be life 1500 or above, it also has an unusual insertion method of requiring ores to be raised slightly. This can be achieved by using an Ore Cannon, Ore Collider, or a couple of Nuclear Conveyors followed by a single Conveyor Ramp and the Osmium Excavator can hit the Morning Star and get upgraded. Prior to a nerf the day after the Morning Star was released, it was previously acquired at life 250+, had a slightly higher multiplier and had an effective cap of $1SeV. This upgrader is a useful upgrader to obtain the True Overlord Device and also sets ores on fire and lasts only 3 seconds until it dies. In the Halloween Event 2019, OutOfOrderFoxy increased the life requirement to 1500+. Trivia * This item is one of the few that kept its original name when submitted. * The star-shaped frame has an unusual square-shaped hitbox. * It shares a Reborn Fusion-tier of itself with The Catalyst, known as the Catalyzed Star. * The Morning Star previously had a collidable hitbox in placement mode and was also collide if the player rejoined the game with it placed down. This has since been fixed. ** In the Layout Update, the Morning Star, along with the rest of the Star family, received massive nerfs. The Morning Star's cap was reduced from $1SeV to $1OcD. Many players are extremely upset about this change. A few days later, it was buffed slightly to a final upgrade cap of $1NvD. ** In the New Heights Update, the Morning Star received a massive nerf reducing the cap from $1NvD to $1N * It's useful for loops if you need DD. Having more in a row can make it a lot more effective. That is, until $1N , when higher ore values would have to be achieved through other means. * The top of the highest arm has an invisible platform on it. * On the sides of the upgrader, there are flames. When an ore gets upgraded by the Morning Star, the flames go out for as long as the ore is upgraded. * Stars were nerfed prior to 6/11/18 where the multiplier lowered if continuously looped and if ores entered the same star too much, they would be destroyed. This was to prevent people from using the Drawbridge Gate glitch. This also prevented hackers from continuously teleporting their ore through the Morning Star. * When ores are upgrading all of the lights on other upgraders will start to flash too. * In the planned “Reincarnation Update”, this item is set to have its life requirement pushed back to Life 1500+ to remain perfectly balanced. ** Although the item description says already, it still appears to be obtainable before then (This may need additional verification). Category:Upgrader Category:Reborn Category:Fire Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Tier 13 Rebirth Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Rebirth Category:Small Category:Star